


Twenty Questions

by EmiA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Twenty questions, canonverse, eren is a horny bored teenager, if you know what i mean, its all dirty talk, levi is a fucking tease, sorry for the spoilers in the tags i'll stop now, thats ALL that eren gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiA/pseuds/EmiA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[underage because canon!verse, established relationship]</p><p>“Heichou play twenty questions with me.”</p><p>aka. Eren is a distracting little shit and Levi is the worlds biggest tease</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Questions

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote a thing like this for destiel a long while ago and still loved the concept of my fav boys using the game Twenty Questions to get deep or, in this case, dirty. So here ya are.
> 
> Unbetaed as most of my work is, sorry.

“Heichou play twenty questions with me.”

Eren was lounging on his captain’s office couch, head thrown back onto the armrest in boredom.  Levi was sitting at his desk, eyes trained firmly on his paperwork, but he glanced at Eren when he comprehended the question.

“What the fuck is that?”

Eren sat up, happy the man hadn’t straight out denied him, and explained.

“It’s a game.  One person thinks of something, anything, and the other person has 20 questions to try to narrow down what it is.”

Eren’s heart sank slightly at the look Levi was giving him.  His signature you're-such-a-moron look.  But instead of returned to his work with a flippant “brat”, Levi actually raised a single eyebrow at him, setting down the stack of papers in his hands.

“Why?”

“Because it’s fun,” Eren replied honestly, “Please?”

Adding in his pleading, puppy dog look seemed to do the trick because Levi sighed once and sat back in his chair, look indicating for Eren to start the game.

“Are you thinking of something?” Eren asked, trying to hide his amazement of actually playing this game with his captain.  Levi nodded once, and Eren thought he might have seen a glint of amusement in his eyes.  It spurred Eren’s spirit on more.

“Is it an object?” He starting, lifting a single finger to start his count.

“No.”

“Is it alive?”

“Yes.”

“Is it a person?”

“Barely.”

Eren hesitated.  That hint of amusement was definitely there now, but Eren’s heart missed a beat.  Barely human?  He couldn’t be talking about…

“Is it a titanshifter?” Eren asked cautiously, watching as Levi’s face scrunched into a scrutinizing scowl.  He looked at Eren for moment before he appeared to read his face, and his expression softened.

“No, of course not.”

Eren swallowed once, embarrassed at his mistake.  He decided to just continue the game, ignoring the somewhat concerned look Levi was giving him.

“Are they male?”

“No.”

“Are they in the survey corps?”

“Yes.”

“Are they in our squad?”

“No.”

 _Damnit_ , Eren thought.  He thought he was onto something for a minute.  He took a second to reevaluate all the answers so far.  A soldier in the survey corps, barely human in Levi’s opinion, outside of their squad, and female.   _Or…_ A sudden thought hit Eren, _not male…_

“Are they female?”

Levi sighed, his defeat obvious, before answering, “No.”

“Ha! Hanji.  I did it in eight questions.  Let’s see if you can beat me.”

Levi rolled his eyes at Eren’s obvious immaturity.  Eren thought for a moment, determined to pick a particularly hard object, but hesitated.  If this game became tedious for Levi, he’d never want to play it again.  Eren would have to make it either memorable or humorous for that to happen.  Eren picked something that had the possibility of being funny, if it didn’t get his ass kicked.

“Okay, I got something.”

“Is it ‘titans’?”

“No,” Eren sighed.

“Is it ‘killing titans'?”

Eren scowled at him, unamused, and gritted out, “No.”

Levi submitted, but not without a small smirk, “Animal?”

“No.” Eren took the liberty of counting his captain’s questions himself, as Levi didn’t appear to be doing it from where he lounged in his chair.

“Food?”

“No.”

“Object?”

“No."

“Person?”

“Almost.” Eren bit his cheek to stop the smile threatening his lips when Levi’s eyes narrowed at him.

“Person you know personally?”

“Yes,” Eren’s smile was getting a little harder to keep down.  Yes, he knew the person very personally.

“In the survey corps?” Levi drawled, obviously imitating the last round at this point.

“Yep.”

“Former member of the 104th training corps?”

“Nope.”

“Male?”

“Yes.”

“In our squad?” Levi looked bored, unsettling Eren a bit.

“Yes,” Eren replied, perking up when he saw something like realization dawn in his captain's eyes, followed by a glance that can't be described as anything but mischievous.

“Leading your squad?”

Eren let a small smile slip onto his face, but looked away as nonchalantly as he could, hoping Levi doesn’t end the game as quickly as possible

“Most of the time.”

The mood shifted in the room in an instant.  Eren glanced back at his captain to find the man’s gaze blazing, directed squarely at him, promising something sinister if the devilish smirk he wore was anything to go by.  Eren knew from experience it was.

Heichou stood up suddenly in one smooth movement, hands planted firmly on the desk, without breaking the eye contact Eren had somehow got trapped into making.  A heartbeat passed and Levi was walking around his desk, towards where Eren sat stiffly on the couch.

He paused five feet away to ask, “So you do as this man tells you to then?”

Eren felt his breath hitch.

“Yes.”

“I thought you had to be honest in this game, Eren.  Otherwise its unfair for the asker, isn’t it?”

Eren bit back a retort and instead said, “Most of the time, then.”

Levi hummed appreciatively as he started moving again, passing Eren’s spot on the couch and sitting on the opposite end of it.  

He looked at Eren out of the corner of his eye for a moment before barking, “Stand up.”

Erens body moved against his knowledge, arms pushing up on the soft cushion and legs holding him shakily as he did what he was told.  He stared at Levi expectantly, enjoying the way his captain's eyes darkened.

“Do you have an… _intimate_ relationship with this person?” Levi demanded, drawing out the word.

“Yes,” Eren responded immediately, just so Levi would get on with whatever he was planning to do.

“Come here,” Levi commanded seconds later, jerking his head away from the boy.  Eren moved again, coming to stand directly in front of Levi before the older man reached up to pull him by the belt into his lap.  Eren placed a leg on each side of his captains body, straddling him and trying to slow his heartbeat as he looked down at the smirking man below him.

Levi ran hands up the side of his torso agonizingly slow, apparently enjoying the way Eren’s face twitched in annoyance at every tease.

“Do you like it when this person touches you?” Levi murmured, moving his hands to the front of Eren’s body.  The boy placed his hands on Levi’s shoulders to keep himself steady.

“Yes,” he breathed quietly, loving the way Levi began dragging his nails down his chest.

“Hmm,” Levi responded, feeling Eren shiver under his fingers.

“Do you want them to touch you more?”

“Yes, please,” Eren practically whined as Levi’s hands wound around his body to firmly grab his ass, pulling the younger boy closer to his captain.

“I presume you like bothering this person, then?  When they’re trying to work.  Try to get them to touch you like this?”

Eren rested his head on Levi’s shoulder as the man reached between their tight bodies to cup the already growing member between Eren’s legs.  Eren wasn’t even sure he had uttered out an embarrassing ‘yes’ before Levi was asking another question.

“Do you spend your time lounging on their couch ten feet from them, fantasizing out how they’ll get you off?”

“Heichou,” Eren gasped at a particularly firm rub, grinding his hips down into Levi’s hand and feeling his blood rush to the point of friction.

“Do you think about them fucking you over their desk, fed up with the way so sit so provocatively, legs spread and neck exposed, just asking to be sucked on?”

Eren didn’t even try to stifle his moan as Levi began rubbing him in earnest, hands following the movement of the boy’s hips.

“Do you love to imagine how they feel inside you, moving, splitting you apart?  Like to think about them holding you tight and fucking you like a toy?”

Eren felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge as he drove his hips relentlessly into the friction Levi granted him, spurred on and on by Levi’s dirty talk in his ear.

Just as his hips started shuddering slightly, Levi stood up quickly, efficiently dumping the red faced boy to the floor.  Eren landed with a painful sounding thud and looked up, dazed, as his captain leisurely walked back to his desk, face stone.

“Heichou!” Eren basically demanded, frustrated beyond belief at the loss of contact just seconds before he no longer needed it.

Levi’s smirk could be heard in his voice when he called over his shoulder, “I appear to have run out of questions to ask.  The game is twenty questions, no?”

Eren blinked in a very angry, very confused, and very _horny_  way as Levi grabbed a pile of papers off his deck and returned to stand in front of Eren.

“I guess I’ve lost this round…” his captain said, looking down at him with the same fire in his eyes, hand holding out a stack of paperwork and a pencil for Eren to take.

The boy did so obediently, mind still out of it from the horrible tease he just received.  Levi squatted down to press a light kiss to Eren’s temple before standing straight and returning to his seat.

“I guess we’ll have to have a rematch later.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY that was the dirtiest thing I've ever written ever. Yes, I am quite the fanfiction virgin when it comes to writing (not reading, necessarily...) so yes! sorry if it was awkward or awful, i just have a strong belief in Levi and his dirty, dirty mouth. Poor Eren.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading and if you kudos/commented, I love you bunches.


End file.
